La primera vez que la vi
by Carmele
Summary: Draco ve a Ginny por primera vez y queda prendido por la pelirroja. Que pasara cuando no quede mas remedio y se encuentran todas las noches? EL FIC ESTA SIENDO REESCRITOO! 1er cap ARRIBA!
1. La primera vez que la vi

Era la primera vez que la veía. Por supuesto, la había visto muchas veces más, pero no la había tomado en cuenta, y desde luego, no la había visto como aquella vez.

Recuerda perfectamente como pasó. Son esos momentos que por mucho que intentas olvidarlos siempre están ahí, falseando por tu memoria (N.A.: ¿ Me acabo de inventar eso? xDDDDDDDDD bueno me refiero... a que están apareciendo en tu memoria cada dos por tres xD.

Siempre la había tomado por la niña-buena-enamorada-de-Potter-y-que-no-merecía-mucha-atención. Pero después de lo que ocurrió en el primer año de la chica, el segundo para él, su opinión cambió un poco. Algo le decía que tenía mucho que esconder y él tenía mucho por descubrir.

Los años pasaban, y en sus encuentros solo se dirigían palabras de odio y reproche, pero ahí aun no le dolían.

Draco se dio la vuelta en su cama y miró de nuevo al techo. ¿Cuándo podría olvidar aquel momento?

--- FLASHBACK ---

El último día de curso. Por fin había acabado quinto, con sus interminables exámenes, jornadas de estudios y demás. Pero al fin había acabado, y bien además.

Andaba hacía el Gran Comedor, su típica sonrisa de superioridad plantada en su cara, y sus túnicas revoloteando a su alrededor como pequeñas sombras.

Y entonces la vio. Venía de frente hacia él, sin mirarle, pero llevaba la cabeza alta.

El pelo pelirrojo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, escalonado totalmente, y con un pequeño flequillo hacia el lado. Liso completamente, y muy brillante.

Los ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, y las pestañas estaban bañadas en mascara negra, dándole un aspecto muy dramático.

Los labios solo llevaban brillo, destacándolos ante todo, ya que eran muy rosas y muy llenos.

Tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. Muy delgada, pero perfecto. Llevaba la falda corta, recogida unos dos palmos por encima de la rodilla y la camiseta iba por fuera, muy estrecha, marcándole todas las curvas. La corbata la llevaba mal puesta, y en vez de tener los típicos zapatos llevaba unos tacones que cliqueaban en el suelo a cada paso que daba.

La expresión de sus rasgos denotaba superioridad, una mirada pícara que el chico llegó a desear que lo mirara a el.

Pero entonces, cuando pensó que verdaderamente se dirigía a el, y el rubio empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa, la pelirroja pasó por su lado, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y siguió caminando.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y siguió con la mirada hacia donde se dirigía.

Pantalones descolocados, camisa por fuera, y sin corbata. Labios finos, ojos color esmeralda, pelo negro despeinado y una pequeña cicatriz que lo destacaba allá donde fuera. Harry Potter. La pelirroja se dirigía hacia Harry Potter. Y de que manera, ya que cuando llegó, sin siquiera cruzar una palabra, se pegó a los labios del moreno y no se separaron en un rato.

Las manos de la pelirroja jugando con el pelo de la nuca del chico y las manos de el... posadas en el trasero de ella.

Draco sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y pronto se dio cuenta que era.

Eran celos.

 FIN FLASHBACK 

Y así era como había empezado todo. Y pronto, esa sensación que había sido denominada como celos, se volvió a repetir a menudo.


	2. La primera vez que se encotraron

Hola! Bueno! Aqui esta el primer capitulo reeecrito! espero que os este gustando mas la historia ahora...AUNQUE no recibi ningun review por la introduccion :( pero bueno... la historia varia un poco creo o esta contada diferente que la primera vez que la escribi pero creo que asi esta mejor... asi que ya sabeis! a leer y a disfrutar:

**1.- La primera vez que se encontraron**

Ginny anduvo rápidamente hacia el vagón de los prefectos. La estaban esperando, aunque tampoco le preocupaba mucho llegar tarde.

Su razón por llegar tarde había sido que Harry Potter, su actual novio, la había entretenido mas... de lo normal. Se sintió un poco acalorada ante el recuerdo y se echó el flequillo hacía un lado.

Por fin comenzaba quinto, no era que quisiera hacer exámenes e hincharse a estudiar, pero, entre cuarto y quinto se notaba una gran escala en la que pasabas de ser invisible a interesarle a todos, aunque ella ya tenía al que quería y lo había conseguido en su periodo de "invisibilidad". _(N.A.: No sé si habéis entendido este ultimo párrafo... he querido dar a entender, que cuando estas en cuarto, aun te consideran muy niña y los chicos pasan de ti y al pasar a quinto, ya te haces de notar mas... algo asi:P)_

La verdad, esque Ginny había cambiado bastante desde finales de tercero, hasta principios de quinto. Tanto físicamente, como personalmente.

Aquella chica inocente, que se callaba cuando la reprendían, que lloraba cuando insultaban, que resumiendo, era una buena chica, ya no era Ginny. Ahora, la pelirroja era muy pícara, avispada, no se callaba cuando la reñían, se reía cuando la insultaban y empezaba a aprender a ser una chica mala.

Entonces, Ginny llegó al vagón y llamó a la puerta.

Cuando entró, sintió como todas las miradas de los presentes se posaban en ella, sobre todo, las de un rubio muy particular.

* * *

Draco había pasado todo el verano pensando en ella. Desde aquella vez que la vio el última día de curso, no se la había podido quitar de la cabeza. Era un pequeño fantasma que la atormentaba durante sus días y sus noches.

Había llegado a tener incluso espejismos, viéndola pasar frente a el, diciéndole cosas...

A partir de ese día comenzó a ir a un médico muggle, llamado psicólogo, para tratar los problemas de la cabeza. Por supuesto, a espaldas de su padre. El psicólogo, llamado Dr.Smith, le había dicho simplemente, tras la primera consulta, que el único problema del rubio era que estaba enamorado y tenía una gran obsesión causada por algo que no podía tener. Draco, se le quedó mirando como si el hombre estaba loco, y después de esos, se rió en su cara, mientras salía de allí para no volver nunca más.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el vagón de los prefectos, rodeado de niños de papá, mimados, y totalmente inteligentes. Vale. El también era uno de ellos, pero el caso cambiaba.

Resopló mientras esperaban a la persona que faltaba, que la verdad ni le interesaba quien fuera. Pero cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y Draco vio quien era, su opinión cambió totalmente.

Ginny Weasley estaba de pie en la puerta mientras la mirada de todos los presentes, incluyendo la de él, se posaba en la imagen perfecta de la chica ideal.

* * *

"Hola Ginny" dijo seductoramente Michael Corner, el jefe de los prefectos.

Ginny sonrió, la típica sonrisa que derretía a todos los chicos. La había ensayado durante mucho tiempo frente al espejo.

"Hola Michael" dijo la pelirroja mientras andaba hacia delante y le rozaba con el brazo a la vez que pasaba por su lado.

Tomó asiento al lado de Susan Thomas, prefecta de Ravenclaw, quinto curso, y miró al resto de los alumnos.

"¿Aun tiene que venir alguien mas?" Preguntó Ginny sonriendo de nuevo.

Michael negó con la cabeza y dio una palmada, haciendo que todos los chicos dejaran de mirar a Ginny y centraran su atención en él.

"Bueno, empecemos"

* * *

Draco decidió que sería oportuno dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. Ya todos estaban pendientes a Corner atentos a recibir sus horarios.

"Bueno, empecemos" dijo Michael y Draco por fin dejó de mirar a Ginny. "Bueno... hay que dividir los turnos de todos los días y ya esta" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba en su mochila algo.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, un trozo de pergamino para ser más específicos, el chico se dio de nuevo la vuelta y empezó a leer.

"A ver... estos son los turnos... Los tendréis que hacer durante dos meses y medio, acabado este periodo... rotaremos y pasareis a tener otros turnos, pero cuando pase el tiempo ya haremos otra reunión. De 7 de la mañana, hasta la primera clase de los prefectos en cuestión, la ronda la harán Susan Thomas y yo. De después de las clases, es decir, las tres de la tarde, hasta las 6, la harán Catherine Longman y Peter Bruckner, la de las 6 hasta la hora de estar en la cama, Nicolas Clarkson y Robert Cage y la de las 9 hasta las 12 de la noche, Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy"

(_N.A.: Déjenme que haga aquí un pequeño inciso pa explicar un poco esto de las rondas. A ver... ya sé que son horas en las que se pueden andar por el castillo y demás pero es que es por ejemplo si algún alumno se encuentra en una parte del castillo donde no puede estar, o haciendo algo que no debe y demás... Espero que haya quedado claro)_

Ginny Weasley se aclaró la voz.

"¿No puedo cambiar mi turno?" Dijo la pelirroja con un tono de voz un tanto inocente.

"Lo siento Ginny. Este papel me lo ha mandado Dumbledore y no puedo hacer ningún cambio ni tampoco entre vosotros. Igualmente, creo que te ha venido bien este turno en esta parte del año, ya que después vas a estar muy ocupada con tus exámenes.." Dijo Michael intentando mostrarse simpático.

"Ah... De acuerdo" dijo Ginny, sonando menos amable ahora.

"Bueno chicos, las rondas empiezan hoy así que esperos veros haciendo vuestro trabajo. ¡Hasta luego!" Dijo y muchos de los presentes se levantaron, entre ellos Ginny, para dirigirse a la puerta y largarse de allí.

* * *

La pelirroja estaba muy cansada, y encima de todo ahora tenía que salir a hacer la ronda.

Resopló.

Debería haber renunciado cuando le ofrecieron ser prefecta, pero, también tenía sus ventajas.

Volvió a resoplar y se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada al lado de Harry.

"Me voy" anunció la pelirroja, poniéndose un poco de pelo detrás de la oreja y entrelazando un mechón entre sus dedos.

Harry se levantó muy rápido y la cogió de la cintura.

"¿Puedo ir yo?" Dijo el moreno haciendo un puchero.

Ginny sonrió. "No" y con un último beso se dirigió a los pasillos.

* * *

Salió de su sala común para dirigirse al último pasillo del quinto piso, que daba a la puerta que se dirigía a la torre de astronomía y en donde normalmente, pasaban muchas parejitas intentando llegar hacia allí.

Se metió la mano en la túnica sacando su varita y mencionó el hechizo de luz, para iluminar su camino por el pasillo. Cuando llegó al quinto piso ya no lo necesitaba. Pequeñas antorchas iluminaban todo el pasillo, y aunque estaba oscuro, no le importaba.

Entonces cruzó la esquina y allí la vio. La pelirroja que le atormentaba en sus sueños.

No llevaba la misma ropa de esta mañana, sino un jersey azul de cuello alto, a juego con sus ojos y una pequeña falda vaquera que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Llevaba los mismos tacones que la primera vez que la había visto, y la túnica la llevaba abierta.

Llevaba el pelo recogido, en una coleta un poco descolocada y una pinza que le aguantaba el flequillo.

Estaba apoyada en la pared, una pierna doblada y apoyada en la pared y la cabeza doblada hacia atrás con una sonrisa en la cara. Ceñía una tira de papel fina y alargada entre las manos mientras reía.

Entonces Draco salió de su escondite y comenzó a andar hacia ella.

"Vaya, vaya... Malfoy" se adelantó la Weasley y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

"Vaya, vaya Malfoy" dijo Ginny antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera decirle nada.

Se encontraban cerca de la puerta de la torre de astronomía, donde normalmente pasaban parejitas. No es que a Ginny le gustara castigar, pero si le explicaban porque estaban ahí los dejaría pasar sin ningún problema y así se ganaba fama de amable.

"Weasley" dijo el rubio a modo de saludo.

Ginny miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Draco intentando entablar conversación. 

Ginny rió.

"**OH**¡Por Dios! No me digas que estás intentando hablarme..." dijo Ginny mirándole y separándose de la pared.

"¿Yo¡Ni que me hiciera falta hablar contigo! Sabes que no pretendo tener nada contigo Weasley, eres una pobretona" dijo, haciendo mas el intento de auto convencerse a sí mismo en vez de a la pelirroja.

Ginny sonrió.

"Si, claro... Por eso no podías dejar de mirarme en el tren" dijo cuando el rubio estaba de espaldas.

Draco se dio la vuelta, unas pequeñas motas debido al sonrojo claramente visibles en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Lo que has oído" dijo Ginny, ahora su sonrisa desapareciendo de sus facciones.

Draco se acercó a ella.

"¡Eso es lo que tu quisieras!" Replicó, un tono que denotaba mentira en su voz.

"¿Yo¡Ni que a mí me hiciera falta que me mirara un asqueroso y engreído mortífago!" Dijo Ginny, imitando el tono de un rato anterior del chico.

Draco se enfureció. Anduvo hacia allí pero la pelirroja no se movió, y cuando llegó junto a ella la empujó, haciendo que estuviera de nuevo pegada a la pared.

Ginny siquiera se resistió. Si Draco quería asustarla, no lo conseguiría con tan solo un empujón.

"¡**NO¡SOY¡UN¡MORTIFAGO**!" Dijo puntualizando cada una de las palabras.

Ginny sonrió.

"Las verdades ofenden" dijo muy bajito.

El rubio no le soltaba las manos que las tenía echadas hacia arriba, aguantándola quieta en la pared.

"¡Es mentira!"

"¿Por qué te sulfuras tanto?" Dijo Ginny, sonriendo de nuevo, esa sonrisa tan pícara que estaba volviendo a Draco loco.

Y entonces lo sintió. Ese deseo que no podía reprimir, que no podía aguantar. Estaba temblando, sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más si no salía de allí corriendo y sabía que tampoco podía hacer eso.

Entonces, a pesar de los gritos en su cabeza que le negaban que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el corazón de Draco lo atrajo a la boca de la pelirroja y la besó.

Le siguió aguantando las manos, mientras la pelirroja cedía en el beso y un rato después de estar besándola, le soltó las manos.

Inmediatamente, Ginny atrajo las manos hacia el pecho de Draco y le empujo, haciendo que dejaran de besarse.

"Sigue soñando conmigo" le dijo la pelirroja mientras pasaba por su lado, haciendo que el viento que movía al pasar, oliera a ella y Draco se fijó por primera vez en como olía.


End file.
